How to Remove a Curse Mark: Sakura's Turn
by Your Pet Peeve
Summary: .:Sequal to How to Remove a Curse Mark:. Okay. So Tenten may have been stupid enough to do the first 6 on Neji, but there was NO WAY Sakura was going to try the rest on Sasuke! ...right? .:SasuSaku Mild NejiTen:. DISCONTINUED.
1. Book?

**Who says I can't make a sequal? ;)**

**_RANDOM GENERIC DISCLAIMER!_**

**It is SasuSaku... if you don't like it... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**I'm not going to make myself win! That's just weird! O.O;**

**Okay... ENJOY!**

* * *

**How to Remove a Curse Mark**

**By Chibi Shino**

**Sakura's Turn**

"What the-?" Sakura sat up and rubbed her back. She stared at the book. "How to Remove a Curse Mark, huh?" She picked it up and brushed off the dirt. She noticed some tabs sticking out of the side of it. She flipped to one. "...burn off?" She read it and gasped. "However did this probably killed the poor guy!" Suddenly, Sasuke popped into her mind. She looked down at the book and gulped.

I guess she has no choice...

:X:

"Guess she's not here..." Sakura sighed as she left the apartment complex. "Where are you Tenten?" She asked to no one in particular as she walked down the street. Why was she looking for Tenten you ask? Well, Tenten was probably the only one willing to do it. Hinata was to nice and Ino would want to be the one doing the stuff to Sasuke. Tenten was the only other option and she needed help.

That's how Sakura found her way to the Hyuga Compound. She gulped. She really hoped Tenten was here... She raised her hand to knock on the door. "Come in." Came a voice. Sakura jumped and looked all over the place, trying to find the source of the voice. "I am inside." It came again. Sakura still looked around. A sigh was heard and the door opened. Hiashi stood at the entrance. "Byakugan." Is all he said. Sakura walked inside. "What do you want?" He asked bitterly. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno." She tried her best to hide her fear.

Hiashi raised an eyebrow. "Do I have any business with you?"

Sakura shook her head. "No. I wanted to know if Tenten was here..." Hiashi stared. "Maybe..." Hiashi glared. "If that's a possibility?"

Hiashi nodded. "She is here." Sakura let out a sigh of relief. "Would you like to see her?" She nodded and followed Hiashi up the stairs.

It was dead silent as they walked down the hallway. "So..." Sakura decided to break the silence. "How's running the clan going for yo-?"

"Be quiet."

"Okay."

More silence. They stopped in front of a door. "She's in here." Hiashi pointed. He knocked on the door. "Tenten. Someone's here to see you."

"Crap!" The voice of Tenten cursed. The sounds of rustling and running filled the air. The door opened and a panting Tenten waved. "Hi Sakura..." She breathed.

"Hey Tente-" Sakura stopped greeting when she saw how messy Tenten's hair was. "Did I wake you up?"

Tenten shook her head. "No, no, no! I was just..." She couldn't find the right words. Little did Sakura know, Neji hid in the closet.

Their secret will not be revealed!

Sakura decided to shake off the confusion. "I was wondering if you could help with with something..."

"Okay, shoot!" Tenten urged.

She showed Tenten the book. "I was going to use some of these ideas on Sasuke..." Tenten gasped and stared at the book.

Hiashi sighed and left. Youngsters these days... "So... What can I do?" Questioned Tenten. Sakura smiled and told her what she needed. Tenten looked at her in awe. "Are you _serious_?" She asked in disbelief. Tenten didn't even dare to look in the back of the book. Unforunatly, Sakura did and it was _NOT _going to be pretty. Sakura kept bugging her, so she had no choice but to give in. She hesitantly handed Sakura her bag of extra weapons. "Be careful with my babies." She told Sakura like she was letting her baby go.

"I will!" Sakura cheered. "Oh! Tenten?"

"Hm?"

"Will you help me?" Neji jumped from inside the closet. Tenten and the Haruno girl? Teaming up? AGAINST UCHIHA? For once in his life, Neji pitied the fool. "Please?" Sakura whimpered. Neji smirked and shook his head. There was NO way that Tenten would agree!

"Sure! I'd love to!" Neji felt sick. He thought that he had it bad! Now the Uchiha has to deal with them both!

...he SO has to watch this!

The sound of scurring and a door closing soon followed that thought. Neji was about to get up when he realised something important.

He was locked in a closet.

* * *

"Tenten?" 

"Hm?"

"Do you have any idea why there are tabs in this book?"

Tenten jumped. Of _course _she forgot to take the tabs out. "No. I mean, I never seen that book in my life!" Tenten said frantically. Sakura cocked an eyebrow. "I SWEAR!" She begin to flail.

Sasuke sighed. Whatever... "I guess I'll leave off where the tabs stopped." She flipped the book open.

**_Plan 6: Blow Off With Trumpet. Strong men have strong ears!_**

"...what the hell?"

"Yeah! How _ridiculous_!" Tenten laughed. Neji smirked from behind a bush (How he managed to get out of a locked closet is beyond me). "So what's the next one?" Sakura turned to the next page.

**_Plan 7: Wipe Off With Balloon. A little static electricity won't hurt anyone!_**

"...well...it wouldn't hurt, would it?" Sakura pondered. Nah. It wouldn't. The trumpet could probably cause you to loose your ability to hear. The balloon would just give you a bad hair day. Sakura jumped at the thought of Sasuke rampaging about his hair. She gulped.

On second thought...

"Nah!" The pink kunoichi turned the page yet again, Tenten putting her head next to hers.

**_Plan 8: Hit Off Medieval Flail. He's a man! A BIG STRONG MAN!_**

Okay. She may be desperate, but she's _NOT _stupid.

Tenten started to smile. She never saw the rest of the book...

**_Plan 9: Fly-swat it off. Hey. With pain comes beauty._**

"Well...why not?" Sakura closed the book and inhaled deeply. Tenten looked at her like she was crazy. Is she REALLY going to do that?! "Tenten!" She put her open hand infront of Tenten. "Flyswater!" Tenten dug through her bag and (Suprisingly) found a flyswatter. Sakura smiled as she grabbed the handle and swatted her hand with the pink side. "Okay! TO THE UCHIHA COMPOUND!" She said boldly. She looked down at her, now red, left hand.

"...ow..." She whimpered.

* * *

**...yeah...**

**That plan and many more are coming next chappie!**

**...okay! You caught me! I can't think of anymore now...**

**BUT IT WILL! MARK MY WORDS!**

**So...should I continue? Stop? Yada, yada, blah blah blah...**

**R&R please!**

**-Chibi Shino**


	2. FLYSWATTER!

**Thank you all for liking this so much!**

**Now I'll be able to finish this!**

_**Random Generic Disclaimer!**_

**In this, I'm mildly bashing Sasuke cliches...just for fun, of course!**

**Enjoy the next part!**

* * *

**How to Remove a Curse Mark**

**By Chibi Shino**

**Sakura's Turn**

"Hey Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yeah! I'm...80 percent positive?"

"80 PERCENT?!"

"CALM DOWN! It will be okay."

Sakura prayed to the gods that they would be okay. Sneaking into the Uchiha's house was not the brightest of ideas, but with a bag of weapons? Yeah. Big risk. Tenten growled as they walked up onto the doorstep. "If anything happens to me, I'll see you in court." Tenten threatened. Sakura laughed. Of course everything was going okay!

...she hoped.

"Ready Tenten?" Tenten nodded as Sakura rang the doorbell.

The door creeped open slowly. A shadow was barely visible. Sakura and Tenten felt like crying when the fingers were wounding themselves slowly around the outside doorknob. "Yes...?" Came a calm voice. The two girls couldn't help but hug eachother and cry. It was damn scary! "What are two pretty ladies like you doing here...?" Sakura and Tenten stopped in their tracks.

Wait...WHAT?

"...are you Sasuke?" Tenten asked, finding her voice.

The shadow chuckled and shook his head. "No... He's in that direction." A pale hand came out of the shadows and pointed to it's left. Sakura and Tenten bowed and ran in that direction. "Goodbye..." The figure departed back into the dark.

**oXoXo**

"SASUKE! OPEN THE DOOR!" Sakura kept on banging on the door until an annoyed Sasuke opened it.

"What?" He demanded. He noticed Tenten there as well. "Panda." He said in recognition.

"Asshole." She replied.

Sakura didn't even say anything before she barged into Sasuke's house, pushing him aside as she went through the door. So much for sneaking in... "Wow, Sasuke...what a very stylish house you have..." She said in wonder as she looked at the very modern house he had. She smiled and turned to the said emo boy. "And they say you have a dark and scary house..."

Sasuke whipped out a kunai. "Who is this 'they'?" He asked dangerously.

"Naruto." Tenten answered for her in a calm fashion before walking into the kitchen, Sakura following. "I'm hungry, Uchiha. What do you have to eat?" Tenten turned around and glared at him. "It better not be all that cliche tomato shit..."

"Get.out.of.my.HOUSE.or.I.will.eat.your.LIVERS."

"Calm down, Jack the Ripper." Sakura brushed the threat off like it was nothing. "Oh yeah!" She snapped her fingers and faced Sasuke. "Who's the creepy guy who lives two houses away?" Sasuke gave her a confused look. "He had a deep voice?" Sakura attempted to jog Sasuke's mind with this little piece of information. He only cocked an eyebrow. "Somebody's feeling OOC..." Sakura coughed and continued. "Who lived two houses away from you when you were younger?" She asked instead.

Sasuke looked up at the ceiling, apparently deep in thought. He jumped when he remembered. He clenched his fist as he spat out the word, "Itachi." The two girls looked at him, completely confused. "It was his private training room."

Sakura and Tenten could swear their heart just stopped. Sasuke disposed of Itachi months ago! Wait...that was a-

_"What are two pretty ladies like you doing here...?"_

...-twitch-

Sakura shook her head to get rid of the memory. "Nevermind..." Sakura hid the flyswatter behind her back. "WHAT'S OVER THERE?!" Sasuke wasn't falling for it. "Bad call. Just a brick wall." She stuck out her tongue and scratched the back of her head.

Sasuke turned around in a split second. "What?" He walked towards the wall. "The Uchiha compound is supposed to be made out of the finest woods..." Sakura blinked. That...actually worked. Then quietly handed Sakura the fly swatter as Sasuke ventured in his thoughts. "But...this is brick...NOT wood. Maybe the pipe cleaner switched this wall from wood to brick...yeah...that has to be it..." He was to busy to notice that Sakura snuck up from behind him with the flyswatter. "He must have been a magical pipe clean-" Sakura swatted the curse mark. Sasuke let out a loud, painful grunt as he fell to the ground. "What the HELL, Sakura?!" He yelled as he put his hand over the curse mark as to dim the pain.

"NYAAAA?" Sakura looked down at Sasuke. "I thought for sure that would have worked!"

Sasuke blinked. "Worked? What are you talking about, Sakura?" Sakura didn't have time to answer because Tenten pulled Sasuke up and put him on the couch. "What the heck are you doing, no surname?"

Tenten was used to that name. "We have to get rid of that curse mark?"

Sasuke glared at her. "Why do you care about my well being?"

Tenten smiled. "I don't! That's exactly why I'm doing this!" The Uchiha cocked an eyebrow. "I might kill you with all of these attempts!" Tenten's eyes glowed evilly as she took out a steaming pot.

Sakura yelled, "HEY! I WANTED TO DO THAT ONE!"

"Sorry, Sakura. I have this one _covered_…"

_**Plan 10: Use hot wax and peel off…SLOWLY. It's nice to enjoy others peoples pain for a change!**_

* * *

**O.o...uh-oh...**

**XD**

**Read JayleeJ's newest story A Statement Left Behind. IT PWNS ALL!**

**R&R please!**

**-Chibi Shino**

**P.S: Guess what! I'm a nominated for the Naruto Fanfiction Awards! Author Of The Year!**

**YAAAY!**

**So you know who to vote for! -Wink Wink Wink Nudge Nudge-**


	3. HAPPY NOTE!

Hi people! I'm so sorry for my little break! Oh High School... How you smite me... D:

Well I'm back to stay! :D

This little note is saying that I'm here and I'm going to be updating this story within the next few days.

This note is posted to:

When Hiashi Wants Grandkids

No Peeking Allowed

S.O.S.

How to Remove a Curse Mark: Sakura's Turn

I'm so sorry about the delay! Thanks for staying with me and following me! :3

I love you all!

- Rachie


End file.
